dig_build_livefandomcom-20200215-history
Spawn
Spawn This is the first episode of the animated series Dig Build Live it really Doesn't have any diologe but it shows how every Minecraft world is created Plot It starts as a black screen with various lines of code to start minecraft. Then a blue cube shows up and explodes, the minecraft equivalent to the Big Bang. Space appears and there is a red molten cube(sun) in the center of the Blocky Solar System. We then go to the prehistoric Minecraft world falling from the sky into a small lake with prehistoric SQUIDS! Swimming around. Then we are thrown into a sea of green binary code, fast forward to Mesozoic Minecraft where Creeper flies exist one of them gets eaten by some sort of frog eats one and it explodes in its mouth, over in a desert a Creeper Bug is getting chased by Velociken then it gets chased by a Cowasaurus Rex. Back in space a giant fiery cube (which looks like The Nether) is floating towards Minecraft Earth until eventually hitting it becoming The Core of MineEarth. Causing the Ice Age with the first Villagers and mammoths & the Villagers soon discover fire. Many years later the Villagers are more advanced in what looks like a library it is soon discovered that Villagers created the Strongholds and The End Portal. Cut to later when A Villager is a shepherd with 5 sheep, a few mining guys, a dark rainy forest with a Creeper, a Villager with a Potion of restoration, a miner bearing for TNT explosion, a minecart with a chest in it and a Creeper chasing it in a cart, Villagers now know that Iron hoes are better than Wooden hoes, shot of a Village, a lava filled cavern with a miner in a cart approaching a Creeper, a giant Centipede, an Iron Golem in a Forest, a puppet show, a guy going into a mine, a wall blowing up, a guy sitting on a pier looking at the ocean with Glowstone Lamps, The Chef Iron Golem looking in a room with a Chicken in it, a college for Skeletons, Iron Golem, Players putting up a fight, an evil bird, Iron Golem pushing a Zombie off a cliff, a guy digging dirt, a Zombie in a Cart throwing paper, a bone & a bowl out with a Creeper Crying. Then The Noob spawns with a pig Trivia *All questions that are asked about how Minecraft came to be are answered here: There was prehistory on Minecraft, *The Nether was a meteor and soon became the Inner Core of the MineEarth, *Villagers invented the Strongholds and the End Portal *There was an Ice Age *Minecraft exists in a Solar System of itself *All of the Mobs of the world started from somewhere; Creepers=Bugs, Flies Cows=Cowasaurus Rex Chickens=Velocikens Squids=SQUIDS! *This raises the question in the 5,10 seconds it takes to start up Minecraft all of that happens before you spawn *The Iron Golem from BootstrapBuckaroo's "Cooking With The Iron Golem" appears before The Noob spawns *with all the Enhancements in the series the Minecraft shown it might take place in version 1.26 or 8.2^ ^All enhancements shown in the episodes will be listed *This is The Noob's first Appearence *The Digging guys at 2:51 are from BootstrapBuckaroo's "Cooking With The Iron Golem" episode "Cake" when Chef Iron Golem is looking for eggs